The Stone of Secrets
by TiffanySparrow
Summary: One Summer, Natiley found a stone on the beach. Within this odd stone, caused her life to change forever. Who would of thought that something so small could have the power to alter time, start many bloody wars & effect the present & past in so many ways?
1. Preface

**Preface**

**(1254, Dubrovnik , Tasens castle, midnight)**

"Make haste messenger. The French must know of its whereabouts, destroy it if you have too!" The old man handed a black velvet bag to the young messnger. He bowed lightly as he took the bag and tied it to his belt, then climbed on his horse. "I will do as you ask. Its will be destroyed!" As he spoke he heard the warning bell ring."You must go! They know that we have it, go!" The messenger kicked his horse lightly and rode off through the city to the bridge when he noticed, about a group of riders in all black armor and on black horses waiting at the end of the bridge. "Stop boy! You have what we want!" The rider that spoke, shot fire from his hand on to the bridge in front of the messenger. His horse stopped and backed up, he caught himself from falling. He tried to calm his horse, he looked down from the bridge only to see the seas waves crushing onto the wall. "You will never have it!" He ripped off the bag from his belt, got off his horse and dove into the water. The boy tried his best to come up for air, but the waves crushed him against the wall and knocked him out.

**Present Day**

I never thought things in movies could ever be real. I watch movies wishing I could sword fight, ride horseback across wide plains and mountains, and meet that handsome stranger who I can never take my eyes off of. I wish that could actually happen in real life. But that is all fake making us want to buy the damn movie. We all know there is no prefect fairytale ending or handsome stranger to swipe us off our feet. Those are peoples dreams and imagination simply as I said to make us want more and enjoy there fantasies. I want that life so bad just to get out of this boring world and life. Sitting here do the same routine; go to school, come home, do chores during the week and then weekends hangout with friends us all wishing we could find something to do in this boring town. I guess I wished so much for a change, that one Summer came along and my life changed into my dreams.


	2. The Finding

**Chapter 1: The Finding**

**(The Beach, Cali, 2 years ago.)**

It was two years ago during summer, I was on a road trip with my friends. We had stopped in Santa Monica, Californa. My best friend Alex and I had went down to the beach while our friends Trevor, Jackson, Mikey and Liz to look at Surf boards and head to the beach. The boys stayed at the shop, while we girls went to the beach. I stopped and walked down into the water. The warm tide brushed against my legs as I could feel rocks, shells, and seaweed hit my feet. I looked down as the tide went back out to feel something hit my heel. I looked down and saw that It was blue and shined a polish silver in the sunlight. I picked it up and it felt as if it was hallow, but it was not. It was about the size of a half dollar coin and the shape of a pebble. I stared into to it deeply not noticing that every sound, thing, and life form was gone. I felt like I was in a dark room with just this little stone and I. As I looked into it I saw a castle by the beach, a handsome boy on a black horse riding along the beach toward the castle, then a dark blue dragon flew by and the man who was riding the dragon looked right at me and said. ``Thy shall be thy one to take thy place soon.`` It felt like as if we were looking eye to eye. Then at that moment a voice broke the trance I was in. ``Natiley?`` I blinked and the images disappeared. The numbness of my body had disappear and I could feel the tide hit my feet. Then a hand touched my shoulder and I jumped to see Alex looking at me with a worried look. ``Are you okay?`` she said. I looked at her putting the stone in my Jeans. I looked at her with a smile. ``Of course! Im on my summer vacation with my best friends. I am great, I was just taking in the beautiful sunset.`` She gave that look like she always does when she knows something is up. ``Okay Natiley. We got to go Jackson is freaking out, cause he is hungry and does not want anymore snack food. He wants a normal dinner.`` I giggled and nodded. For some reason as we walked I kept having a feeling of wanting to clinch my pocket, but I simply ignored it and raced Alex to the baby blue 1962 Volkswagen. It was Trevor's pride and joy. He loved it so much and thought he the coolest guy in school, just because it was restored by his dad and was an original hippie van. I called him the ``Wanna be Hippie`` . He was my best guy friend and was the cutest of them. I dated him once for a dare and it lasted three wonderful weeks. I had to break it off, because I moved away to Florida. Then we moved back, because my mom hated the humidity. I wanted to date him again, but I came back to found out he had a girlfriend for the past year that I left. They had just recetly broken up this past moth and now everything is going great with us as very close friends again.

I got into the back of the van and sat next to Jackson in the middle of the seat. We all got in and played ``Paradise City.`` We all sang along yelling and laughing at each other. I had lost my voice for a week and half after that trip. We cruised along to find some Mexican food place and grabbed a bite to eat and headed on to San Diego after that. We finally came home a week later to our boring hometown in Arizona. We all got to my house to see that our friends had given us a giant welcome home party. We were gone for a month so it was great to see everyone. As I went finally got passed the crowd of people to get into my room I pulled the stone out of my pocket, that I could just not seem to leave alone. I laid back on my bed, stone in my hand feeling my cold sheets. I pulled my hand up to stare into it, when a knock was on my door. I turned and yelled. ``Come in!`` I pushed my body up with arms and looked to see Trevor's dirty blond skater hair shine in the evening sunlight coming from my widow. He looked to the opposite side of my room then said to me. ``Hey cutie.`` He said staring at me with that gorgeous smile. His braces came off a few months ago and all the girls have been wanting him since. He was no longer a ``nerd``. I smiled at him. ``Hey stranger.`` He laughed and walked across the room and sat down right next to me. He put his hand on my back and rubbed it. ``You okay? You been out of it lately.`` He looked at me while I moved and sat up to sit right next to him. ``Yeah I been fine. It just you have been on my mind so much and I miss you Trevor. I wanted to tell you that, I do very much still like you even though its been a year. But we never got any alone time so I couldn`t tell you.`` He gave me that caring smile he use to give me when we dated. Then he put his finger to my chin pushing it up and then leaned down touching his forehead with mine. He closed his eyes and he kissed me softly. I put my hand on his cheek then moving my hand back towards his hair and pulled him close to me. He pulled back slowly staring deep into my eyes. ``Natiley, I missed you so much too. When I would look at your beautiful face everyday I wished to have you back in my arms and be able to call you mine again. Natiley Ann Jean, would you go back out with me?`` I smiled so big I yelled. ``Yes!`` And thrust my arms around his neck and kissed him again pushing him onto the bed by accident. He squeezed me tightly and laughed. We laid on the bed looking at each other for hours talking about everything. Then as night hit I saw some blue light coming from the corner of the bed. The light grew bigger right in the middle of our conversation and then the lights went out. Everything was pitch black, no blue light or sound. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and shinned it on Trevor's handsome face and then got up to the door pressed the light switch. Nothing happen, no lights came on. I open the door and the music blared into my face. ``There you are!`` I heard Alex yell. ``I been looking for yo..`` She cut off as I felt a hand on my shoulder. ``Hi Alex.`` Trevor squeezed my shoulder and I looked at him smiling. I looked at Alex with my huge grin. She smiled looking between the two of us quick.``Sorry did I miss something? Did you guys have some fun? `` She laughed and ran down the hall. ``Alex!`` I yelled blushing. ``Nat, its okay. I don't care if anyone finds out about us again. As long as I have you.`` He kissed my cheek and grab my hand. We walked down the hall to hear everyone make awing noises and saying ``How Cute!``

That's where my trouble began. That stupid stone glowing in my room and turing my lights out. Everything from there on changed my life..


End file.
